Rogal Dorn
qwerty nation is a growing, developing, and young nation at 14 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of qwerty nation work diligently to produce Lumber and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons qwerty nation will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of qwerty nation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. qwerty nation has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. qwerty nation has no definite position on free speech. qwerty nation has no definite foreign aid at this time. qwerty nation has no definite position on trade relations. Nation Building In November 2010 Rogal began creating a blueprint for his nation, mapping out when and how he would attain certain Improvements and National Wonders. He knew early on he wanted to get a Manhattan Project to boost his military strength for his size. Since qwerty nation was still small and relatively undeveloped at the time he stumbled upon donation deals and quickly found out it was the fastest and most plausible way to get the Manhattan Project as a small nation. In late November he began his first donation deals. On December 14, 2010, Rogal bought the Federal Aid Commission as his first National Wonder to drastically increase his nation's income from donation deals. The next possible day he could purchase a National Wonder was January 13. He had been meticulous in making sure he would be able to afford the Manhattan Project while not dipping into his warchest as he would need both of them in the Doom House-NPO War that would erupt 11 days from when he bought his Manhattan Project. After the DH-NPO War ended over four months after it began Rogal rebuilt his nation immediately to 100 technology and 3300 infrastructure. He was also able to purchase the Stock Market wonder to get a head start on his wonder cycle. This was only made possible by his friends; Teeters, Seti Cruncher, Manwell all from NPO, Bobogoobo from TIO and TheListener from IAA. The rebuilding was expedited due to his Federal Aid Commission Wonder which netted him 22.5 million in aid instead of the 15 million he would've gotten if he didn't have it. Re-founding of qwerty nation On December 3, 2011, qwerty nation was re-founded by Rogal. Bobogoobo, Bart416 and Silentkiller all helped to prepare Rogal's nation for war by donating 3 million and 2,000 soldiers each. He was further assisted when Letum approved $9 million in aid from the to be sent to Rogal, who stated he planned on using it for his initial warchest. After creating his nation, Rogal was quickly invited into a trade circle by Jrenster. During the Fark-NPO War their trade circle shifted from a 5BR to a more militarily-efficient 3BR. * Jrenster from NPO since Dec 5, 2011. * Necoho from NPO since Dec 5, 2011. * Mudbug from NPO since Dec 5, 2011. * The Rebel from NPO since Dec 5, 2011. * Death Lord from CoJ since Dec 5, 2011. Plans for nation building post-war will commence once the Fark-NPO War ends, whenever that may be. Total Aid / Tech sent Below are tables of all the money and tech sent out by Rogal. New Pacific Order History within NPO Rogal Dorn applied for the membership of the New Pacific Order on August 19, 2010, after reading a recruitment message sent by Emperor Brutus. Nascar8FanGA, who was impressed by some of Rogal's answers, approved of his application on August 24, 2010. After the approval, Rogal attended the Academy in order to learn the basics of cybernations and life on Planet Bob before joining the New Pacific Order. He took the entrance exam the same night and passed it with flying colors. Rogal spent much of his beginning months working and excelling in Internal Affairs departments. In December 2010 he was extended an invitation to join two Military Affairs departments, them being Military Command and Military Intelligence. To free up more time for his new jobs he resigned from the Tech Corps and later the Recruiting Corps. In mid-February 2011 during the DH-NPO War Rogal celebrated his 6 months of service to Pacifica. On August 3, 2011, Rogal Dorn's nation was deleted due to unfortunate RL circumstances. Departure from CN / NPO On August 3, 2011, Rogal's best friend Caius Alexandrian held a speech on the forums in order to honor him: A multitude of Pacificans were deeply moved and unduly sad to hear about Rogal's disappearance. Many friends of his posted their thoughts. Some of them shall be mentioned here: While his nation ceased to exist, his name and his deeds for Pacifica are engraved in Pacifica's monuments and the hearts of his friends and comrades, until he will return one day. Return to Pacifica On December 3, 2011, Rogal recreated his nation after seeing that Fark and FAN had declared war on Pacifica. His application to NPO was posted within minutes of his nation being created. Dozens of his old friends (including but not limited to Caius, Bobo, Bart, Mel, Vengashii, Bruce, Iceknave, IE) welcomed him back home and vouched on his application. His application was accepted less than '''5 hours later by Necoho. Rogal completed his entrance exam within the day scoring 100%. Rogal now actively advertises NPO's program in his signature on Pacifica's forums with the following quote: "Don't "pull a Rogal", utilize the Nation Sitters if you get too busy IRL for CN! (I wish I had!) You'll thank yourself later!" Friendship and Camaraderie Rogal Dorn has many friends both inside and outside Pacifica, here's a short list(not all-encompassing) of some of them and a little bit about their relationship and/or how it started. On December 11, 2011, Caius Alexandrian presented Rogal with his friendship ribbon which is displayed below. Rogal proudly wears it with honor. '''Pacificans' *Caius Alexandrian - Rogal's best friend and fellow Ghost Squad member since the fall of 2010. They are in multiple departments together, share tons of common interests and talk alot on IRC. *Teeters - They share RL interests and worked closely together in the Ghost Squad. *Jasmine - Became very close friends with Rogal due to mutual interests and working together in . *Imperial Emperor - IE taught Rogal most of what he knows about warfare in CN as well as getting him started on being an active contributor on the CN Wiki, jump-starting Rogal's "addiction" as he calls it. *Bobogoobo - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, he has taught Rogal most of what he knows about the CN Wiki, later he joined NPO. *Mastabadey - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to IAA and TIO, later he joined NPO. *Brucemna - became friends while working in many of the same departments together. *Bart416 - became friends via many IRC discussions and through the Ghost Squad. *Melisande - became friends by working closely together in various departments, mostly through NPO's . *Vengashii - Rogal's Mentor when Rogal first joined NPO in August 2010. Veng taught him what it meant to be a Pacifican. *Degree - fought many wars together since August 2010, before the formation of the Ghost Squad, they still fight together. Non/Former Pacificans *AngelRick - Former Pacifican and Ghost Squad member with Rogal, currently a member of GOD. *Locke - Locke taught Rogal a lot about being an active wiki contributor, currently a member of GOD. *Nascar8FanGA - Former Pacifican, became friends via many IRC discussions, currently in Invicta *Skippy - Former Pacifican, became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of TIO. *Scorponok - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of TIO. *Dave93 - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of TIO. *Kahlan Rahl - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of TIO. *Stagger Lee - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of TIO. *CaoPai - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of Olympus. *BlackRose - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of Olympus. *Scipio Africanus - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of Non Grata. *NuTkaSe - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of Grämlins. *TimLee - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to GATO, currently a member of GATO. *Letub - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to GATO, currently a member of GATO. *Dre4mwe4ver - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to GATO, currently a member of GATO. *Lizzy - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to GATO, currently a member of TLR. *TheListener - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to IAA, currently a member of MK. *Omni - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to IAA, currently a member of ODN. *Chax - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to Europa, currently a member of Europa. *Dajobo - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to NpO, currently a member of NpO. *Jewel - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TKTB, currently a member of NpO. Current Occupations within Pacifica Media Corps - Wiki Division Rogal Joined the of the on September 19, 2010, after Caius Alexandrian created this wiki article for him. He is a Wiki Author and his duties as such are to update existing NPO wiki entries as well as creating new wiki articles for NPO. On December 18 Squintus posted the Pretentious Media Announcement in which Rogal was promoted to Senior Wiki Author as well as being awarded the Media Excellence Award. During the summer of 2011, Rogal was again presented an award "for his outstanding dedication and hardwork on the NPO Wiki" although this time it was the rare Wiki Manager's Award. The following pages are some examples of Rogal's work while a member of the Wiki Division; Ghost Squadrons, navblue, Letum, and chronicling the NPO's . Due to his RL commitments and his unexpected absence, he was demasked as Senior Wiki Author on August 3, 2011, when his nation was deleted. Rogal rejoined the Wiki Division on December 6, 2011, after recreating his nation. Rogal has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki and his major contributions can be seen here. The Wiki Division was and still is by far Rogal's favorite occupation because he likes chronicling past endeavors of his fellow Pacificans as well as keeping the CN wiki pages up to date. Diplomatic Corps Shortly after joining the Recruitment Corps, Rogal joined the on September 10, 2010. Rogal started off in an analyst role even though he was masked as an Ambassador. In November he decided to take on the additional role of Ambassador. His boss in the Diplomatic Corps was none other than his friend, Diplomatic Special Envoy Caius Alexandrian. As Imperial Ambassador, Rogal kept in touch with foreign alliances in order to improve relations with them. In late November he was assigned to be NPO's Ambassador to Poison Clan, a position he held only until January 2011. On December 20, 2010, Rogal was elated to be made the Official NPO Diplomat to the Imperial Order because of his friendships with many of Imperia's members such as Scorponok, Bobogoobo, Skippy, Dave93, Scipio Africanus and many more. On December 27, 2010, Rogal was elevated to the position of 1st Diplomat with the Diplomatic Corps restructuring for his well established record as an exemplary diplomat and representative of Pacifica to foreign governments. As 1st Diplomat he worked as an advisor and assistant to his Diplomatic Special Envoys, Caius Alexandrian and Charles Stuart. On March 19, 2011, an announcement was made to Pacifica's Body Republic where due to his hard work the Diplomatic Corps High Leadership promoted him to Diplomatic Special Envoy of Sphere 4, where he formerly worked under Charles Stuart as the Official NPO Diplomat to TIO. On August 2, 2011, Imperial Legate Kean announced the retirement of Rogal Dorn from the Diplomatic Corps. Rogal came back to CN and Pacifica in early December 2011 during the Fark-NPO War and one of his first departments he rejoined was the Diplomatic Corps where he started back at the bottom of the ladder as a "Diplomatic Cadet" and once he passed the Diplo Corps exam he was made a full Diplomat. He was extremely happy to be assigned back to his two favorite alliances the Imperial Order and the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Missions Rogal's assigned alliances from throughout his career in diplo are listed below along with their current status. Recruiter Corps Rogal joined the (RC) on September 7, 2010, to join a more "Forum Active" Department since being a procurer in the is quite the opposite. He quickly found himself working around the clock to recruit new members. He started off as a Recruiter and after a little over two months, on November 13, 2010, he was promoted to the rank of Enlister by Nascar8FanGA as thanks for his hard work and dedication. He was promoted again exactly a month later, this time to 'Talent Agent' where he worked in RC's List Division. As Talent Agent in Lists, Rogal assisted Contra who's his friend and Headhunter of the List Division with the day to day operation and administration duties of the Division itself. Rogal resigned as Talent Agent in early February 2011 due to most of his time being devoted to his duties during the Doom House-NPO War. Rogal rejoined the Recruiting Corps much to RC's delight on May 16, 2011, when the DH-NPO War was winding down and he could devote more time to it. Sadly, after only a month Rogal had to retire again, this time due to being promoted in MilCom to Lieutenant of NPO's Alpha Battalion. When Rogal recreated his nation in late 2011 he rejoined the Recruiting Corps at the behest of Brucemna and DRCOOL to assist in recruiting for Pacifica once again. In his time in RC, Rogal has recruited a lot of active Pacificans; two of the most well known are Bobogoobo and Gumpper. All the Pacificans listed were recruited by Rogal and accepted into NPO (bolded names are still in NPO): '''Bobogoobo', Gumpper, Auto98, Asasha, Skippy, Fearlessdragon, King Steve, Tamar, ZooksQFT, LordMir, thegeneral, Lysherin, Alxander, Rahzar, Shadowz, Adonis, Skywalker Jeff. Mentor Corps Rogal joined the on November 11, 2010. He was assigned to the Gamma+ Division of the Mentor Corps. As a Mentor Rogal assisted new Pacificans in adjusting to NPO in all aspects whether it was culture, forum organization, nation building or simply being a friendly face the "Mentee" can ask any questions to. He mentored eight Pacificans during his tenure in the Mentor Corps. Academy The NPO is the institution that screens applicants and determines which may enter the alliance and which applicants may not. Once an applicant is accepted into the Academy they are considered a cadet. In the Academy cadets study subjects that have to do with both the Order and Cyber Nations, their lessons range from NPO to How to play Cyber Nations and many others that will help them succeed in Pacifica. When the cadets feel ready they take an exam which is based on the lessons they studied. The cadets are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the exam. Rogal joined the Academy to try something new that he hadn't already done for Pacifica. He spoke with Lord of Darkness who accepted his request and he was masked shortly thereafter. As an Instructor he questions applicants on various topics. He also grades exams submitted by Cadets who are looking to graduate from the Imperial Academy. Past Occupations within the Order Military Command Rogal was extended an invitation to join in late December 2010 by General navblue. A position he happily accepted. "With Charles retiring I am hiring Rogal Dorn as Gamma Battalion NCO. He is a relative new comer to the NPO and to the game itself, but he has shown myself and others his outstanding character and work ethic. I am confident with what I've seen from him that he will continue to excel with his career in Military Command." Rogal most recently served as the Lt of Alpha Battalion and Melisande was his NCO. His duty was running Alpha Battalion's day-to-day operations and to support its members during wartime and help answer any military-related questions they might have. Before that, Rogal served as NCO to Gamma Battalion under Darquel and his replacement when he retired, Caius Alexandrian. Rogal was promoted to Alpha Battalion Lt on June 16, 2011. On account of RL and due to the circumstance that his nation got deleted, Rogal's duty as Alpha Lt ended on August 3, 2011. Economic Affairs Towards the end of the DH-NPO War the Pacific Bank and merged together into the . Rogal was asked to join EA as a consultant by Zeta Defender. His job as a consultant was to provide advice to the Econ IO's, Executives and Directors on his specific areas of expertise. Due to his RL commitments and his unexpected absence, he was demasked as an econ Consultant on August 3, 2011, when his nation was deleted. Military Intelligence Rogal was invited to the elusive Directorate on December 12, 2010. His job remains highly sensitive. Rogal was promoted to Tactical Analyst right when the DH-NPO War kicked off in January 2011. Sadly he had to step down as a Tactical Analyst in the beginning of March 2011 due to RL complications, he remained a Field Agent until he was promoted back to TA on June 20, 2011. On July 18, Rogal was promoted Cryptographer. Due to his RL commitments and his unexpected absence, he was demasked as Cryptographer on August 3, 2011, when his nation was deleted. Pacifican Library Rogal joined the on November 29, 2010. He was responsible for maintaining the archives by sorting and indexing bodies of work and creativity from the Body Republic. On May 19, 2011, Rogal succeeded Tombed as the Library's Caretaker. As Caretaker Rogal oversaw the department in its day to day operations, and ensured it ran smoothly. Due to his RL commitments and his unexpected absence, he was demasked as Caretaker on August 3, 2011, when his nation was deleted. Praetorian Guard Rogal was invited to the while Pacifica was involved in the Doom House-NPO War. His job was to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life by exposing impostors, and running counterintelligence and counter-terrorism operations to find spies and other harmful foreign agents. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. He retired on June 8, 2011, to focus on his other departments. Tech Corps After Rogal was accepted into the New Pacific Order the first Department he joined was the , on September 2, 2010. His job as a Procurer was to send tech to the older and more mature nations. The reason he joined was because his mentor Vengashii told him that it would help his nation grow and expand at an accelerated rate, which is true. On October 4, 2010, Rogal took the role of Dispatcher in the Tech Corps under Mangrod who was Rogal's old Dispatcher before Mangrod was promoted to Manager. His duties as a Dispatcher were to ensure Technology was being procured and sent out efficiently and as fast as possible by the team of 9 tech procurers he managed. He procured tech even while serving as a Dispatcher until retiring as a procurer on November 2, 2010. He sent out 850 tech in his time as a procurer. On December 30, 2010, Rogal retired from his duties as a Dispatcher to concentrate more on his Military Affairs duties. Awards Rogal Dorn has received many awards as a member of the New Pacific Order. Even one for his diplomatic efforts by the Imperial Order. with the Pacifican Medal for Diplomatic Excellence can't even be put into words, I've put a '''ton' of hours into our Diplo Corps and most people don't get see it, so to be recognized was very unexpected and shocking to say the least(but in a good way). The Ghost Squad Distinguished Service Award is a huge one, I've worked very hard for my Squad as a Squad Leader and to be rewarded with that stunning medal... that was just amazing. I'm very proud to have received the Ordo Moobius Muneris because the winner is decided solely by Pacificans.|4='Rogal Dorn'}} NPO War History Rogal Dorn has fought multiple wars in Pacifica's defense. He is currently fighting Fark, FAN and Sparta in the Fark-NPO War. During the 4 month long Doom House-NPO War he fought 45 wars against MK, GOONS, Umbrella, FAN and NoR. He also has taken down 8 rogue nations. He attributes his success to lessons learned from his first Milcom Lt. Contra in Beta Battalion as well as Colonels Imperial Emperor and Jgolla who've helped him immensely in all matters of CN warfare since his nation was created in August 2010. Below is Rogal's Campaign Ribbon Bar which are awarded at the end of wars that the NPO has been involved in. '''Nation Stats' - last updated Dec 27, 2011 *Wars - 64 *Nations Anarchied - 25 *Nations ZI'd - 7 *Nukes Taken - 14 *Nukes Blocked - N/A *Nukes Successfully Hit - 38 *Nukes Launched - 43 Below is a table of enemies Rogal has fought to date since his nations creation. - Denotes an enemy with the Manhattan Project Wonder. Doom House-NPO War A week into the global PB-NpO War, on January 24, 2011, Doom House declared war on the New Pacific Order as a preemptive strike to prevent NPO's return to power. FAN and \m/ also declared war on Pacifica shortly thereafter. Although due to conflicts within their government \m/ signed a White Peace with NPO the following day. For four months Rogal fought many enemies from GOONS, MK, Umbrella, FAN and NoR until peace was declared in the Overtime Accords. The war's end came on May 29, 2011, after the Limited War ended. By the end of the war Rogal fought 45 wars during the 125 day long conflict. Below is a table listing all of his opponents. - Denotes an enemy with the Manhattan Project Wonder. Fark-NPO War On December 2, 2011, Fark and FAN declared war on Pacifica for having declared support for TOP and IRON in the TOP\IRON-NpO War. On December 9, 2011, Pacifica declared war on Sparta for having declared war on its allies in Olympus and mutual friends, BAPS. TIO, OMFG, Grämlins, Argent and Invicta all followed Pacifica into battle against the Spartans. Pacificans and allies alike were overjoyed to be getting revenge against Sparta for their treachery against the Order prior to the Karma War. Rogal fought in 9 wars during the day long conflict. Below is a table listing all of his opponents. - Denotes an enemy with the Manhattan Project Wonder. Squad Memberships Fearless Chickens He was a member of the short lived "Fearless Chickens" Squad with Squad Leader Jamsoolee and Squad Lt Degree. After a few weeks Rogal proposed inviting AngelRick to the squad after fighting alongside him in 2 wars to rid Ghosts of New Pacific Order's AA. The squad was in the midst of planning a name change to "Wings of Liberty" which was proposed by Jamsoolee, but he soon became inactive shortly after this idea was agreed upon by all members. Tensions rose between Rogal and Jamsoolee due to Jam's frequent inactivity as SL and Rogal picking up the slack which included putting in a request with the for new signatures with the new squad name for all members. Jamsoolee soon posted that he was leaving Cybernations and NPO and letting his nation become inactive due to his increase in school work. Ghost Squad The Delta Battalion Ghost Squad was originally formed in Gamma Battalion and it was created October 28, 2010. The Ghost Squad fights together to smite Pacifica's enemies. In short, it was created out of Fearless Chickens with the additions of Caius Alexandrian and Kalanyr. Alzeid joined the squad after Kalanyr was removed from the squad in January 2011. After the DH-NPO War Dany2j joined the squad, becoming it's newest member. On January 26, 2011, the Ghost Squad was awarded Pacifica's Outstanding Unit Award for its distinguished war record, performance and service during the Doom House-NPO War. On August 3, 2011, Caius Alexandrian was appointed Squad Leader of Delta Ghosts by Omega Ghost Leader Teeters in order to replace Rogal who had departed cybernations/Pacifica. When Rogal returned to Pacifica he eagerly rejoined his old squad. Avatars File:Rogal1.png|Rogal's original Avatar with the old Ghost Tag below it File:Rogal Dorn Ghost Avatar.png|Rogal's second Avatar with the old Ghost Tag below it File:Rogal Dorn Ghost Avatar2.png|Rogal's current Avatar with the new Ghost Tag below it Trivia The name Rogal Dorn comes from , in which he is the Primarch of the "Imperial Fists" Legion. Category:Individuals Category:Rogal Dorn Category:Member of New Pacific Order